Sliding door modules/pivoting sliding door modules of the type mentioned are basically known. At least one door leaf or two door leaves is or are mounted displaceably and, for opening, are first of all deployed with the aid of a deployment mechanism and then displaced, in the case of a pivoting sliding door module, or are only displaced, in the case of a sliding door module. For the sliding movement, use is made, according to the prior art, of, for example, spindle drives, cable pulls and rack drives.